The present applicant has, to-date, proposed primer compositions including an aromatic polyisocyanate; a thermoplastic polyurethane resin; at least one type selected from chlorinated polyolefin and a vinylidene chloride copolymer; a polyurethane having an alkoxysilane at an end thereof; and an inert solvent in which the four constituents are dissolved (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S53-023335A). Additionally, the present applicant has proposed technology regarding adhesive strength with respect to glass and the like (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-105416A, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-154573A). Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H02-145661A proposes a primer composition for use on glass.